Just A Dream
by inolvidable23
Summary: Lexa no iba a morir de un disparo, no si Clarke podía impedirlo.
**AN:** Un arreglo del 3x07 porque no puedo creer que la Comandate de los 12/13 clanes de la Tierra haya muerto de esta manera, de hecho, ni siquiera puedo creer que este muerta cuando todavía podía tener mil cosas que contar.

Nunca, en todo el tiempo que la conocía, Clarke había visto caer a Lexa de aquella manera, lentamente, como si fuera una película que no podía detener por mucho que deseara hacerlo.

Y luego, el tiempo comenzó a pasar más y más deprisa cuando Titus finalmente cogió a Lexa.

-¡Ayúdame a llevarla a la cama!

Las palabras salieron de su boca casi sin entenderlas dado que todo lo que Clarke podía ver era la mirada dolorída de Lexa y la sangre oscura tiñendo su estomago y empañando su boca.

 _Va a morir..._

 _¡No! ¡No, maldita sea!_

Tan pronto como Titus la dejó en la cama, Clarke se apresuró a abrir su camiseta y presionar su herida. Sabía que la perdida de sangre podía ser mortal porque, por desgracia, la sangre de Lexa era demasiado especial y no todo el mundo la tenía a su alcance.

-No tengas miedo...-susurró Lexa.

 _No tengo miedo...estoy aterrorizada..._

Clarke apretó los dientes para no dejar salir las palabras de sus labios y procuró no decir nada antes de mirar a Titus y pedirle algo para limpiar la herida, tenía que intentar salvarla por todos los medios.

No iba a dejarla marcharse...no podía dejarla marcharse a pesar de que podía ver la falta de lucha en su mirada.

-Eh, Heda, no te atrevas a rendirte.

-No lo estoy haciendo...-respiró Lexa lentamente-...mi espirítu...

 _No...¡No!_

-No voy a dejarte morir, ¿me oyes? No vas a morir-prometió Clarke.

 _No se dejarte ir y no quiero hacerlo...porque yo...yo..._

Clarke cerró los ojos un segundo como si tratara de poner sus sentimientos en orden cuando volvió a abrirlos para encontrarse con la mirada de Lexa, tan verde y derrotada que se le clavó en el alma.

-El siguiente Comantade te protegerá...Clarke-susurró Lexa.

-¡No quiero al siguiente Comandante!-dijo Clarke llena de desesperación.

 _Tú, maldita revolucionaria...tendría que haberte odiado y matado cuando me traicionaste pero...pero...¡maldita sea! Yo te...yo te amo, ¡te amo, Lexa!_

-Te quiero a ti-dijo Clarke.

Lexa la miró a los ojos por unos segundos antes de que Titus se moviera para apartar a Clarke pero la rubia no se movió, no podía moverse, era como una piedra al lado de Lexa que hizo que Titus se girara para mirarla.

-Su tiempo a ha llegado, debes alejarte y dejarme hacer mi trabajo-dijo Titus lentamente, de manera dolorosa.

-No...No, no voy a aceptar eso...-susurró Clarke.

-Wanheda, no hay nada que puedas hacer-repitió Titus agarrando el brazo de Clarke.

Clarke gruño como un animal enfurecido y empujó a Titus lejos de ella y de Lexa antes de mirar a Lexa y acercarse hasta que sus frente chocaron lentamente y sus ojos podían reflejarse en los de la mujer delante de ella.

-Clarke...-susurró Lexa-. Mi lucha ha terminado.

-Te amo-susurró Clarke-. Te amo, lucha por mi, lucha por ti, por todo esto...Lexa, lucha.

Lexa suspiró y Clarke sintió una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla cuando sintió a Titus agarrandola para apartarla de Lexa de un golpe. El empujón lanzó a Clarke contra una pared y por primera vez desde que se conocieran, Clarke supo que Lexa no podía protegerla.

Esta vez tenían que cambiar los papeles.

Titus tragó saliva cuando los ojos de Clarke se volvieron azul eléctrico y la rubia se lanzó con todo a darle un puñetazo que lo sorprendió tanto a él como a Lexa, quien todavía respiraba pesadamente e incluso a Murphy, que un segundo después sonrió y se lanzó a coger a Titus.

Por un segundo Clarke se quedó en shock pero justo cuando Lexa volvió a soltar una respiración, Clarke se puso manos a la obra y se lanzó sobre ella, tapando su herida y mirando a Murphy con ojos llorosos.

-¡Guardias!-gritó Clarke.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y los guardias se quedaron mirando la escena delante de ellos antes de dar un paso hacia Murphy quien abrió los ojos y apretó su agarre en Titus que parecía listo para pedirles que se llevaran al hombre del cielo.

Pero no lo hicieron y cuando Titus miró hacia la cama supo porque.

-Lexa...Lexa no puedes moverte-susurró Clarke colocando una mano en su cintura, la otra en su herida y la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

-Titus me disparó, llevadlo a los calabozos-susurró Lexa antes de toser-. Luego me haré cargo de él.

Los guardías no tardaron en coger a Titus a las ordenes de su Heda y Murphy respiró, calmado de saber que esta vez no iba a ser castigado pero su tranquilidad se vio pronto manchada cuando Lexa gruño de dolor y Clarke besó su cuello antes de usar su fuerza para ayudarla a inclinarse en la cama.

-Lexa...necesito sangre...tenemos que hacerte una transfusión...-susurró Clarke.

-Clarke...mis...

-¡No voy a dejarte morir, entiendelo!-gritó Clarke con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas-...no voy a perderte ahora que te he encontrado...

Murphy se acercó a ellas y puso una mano en el hombro de Lexa mostrando su deseo de ayudarla antes de que Lexa cerrara los ojos un momento, respirara y volviera a abrirlos para clavar su mirada en la de Clarke.

-Querida decir que mis guerreros de sangre oscura pueden ayudar...-respiró Lexa-. ¿No les harás daño no?

Clarke la miró un segundo antes de calmarse y sonreir y luego, asintió acercandose para besarla y respirar en sus labios durante unos segundos antes de separarse de ella.

-Murphy, aprieta en la herida, iré a buscar a Aden y a los demás-susurró Clarke.

-Deben estar en sus aposentos...estan...-susurró Lexa dejando una respiranción salir de sus labios-...al final del pasillo del trono.

Clarke asintió y sin decir nada más se marcho corriendo en busca de los chicos de Lexa mientras Murphy apretaba la herida y se sentaba en la cama con la líder de los terrícolas en una posición en la que jamás pensaba que iba a encontrarse.

Pero él ya no era el mismo Murphy, ni Clarke era la misma chica que conoció, ni esta chica que tenía delante se merecía lo que le había pasado.

-Eh...¿quien eres tú?-susurró Lexa.

-Murphy-dijo él mirando sus manos para verlas teñidas de sangre negra-. ¿Que eres tú?

-Heda...-susurró Lexa.

Murphy la miró un solo segundo antes de que Lexa pusiera una mano sobre la de él y apretara sus dedos, lentamente, casi como estuviera llamando su atención.

-Cuidala por mi-susurró Lexa.

-No vas a morir-dijo Murphy seriamente-. Clarke no va a dejarte, la conozco.

-Lo se...pero si pasa...si pasa cuidala por mi-susurró Lexa.

Murphy asintió antes de estirar una mano para tocar el pelo de Lexa mirarla a los ojos, casi como si estuviera viendo a una persona que conocía de toda la vida y que ahora iba a perder si Clarke no lo impedía.

Era triste, no la conocía de nada pero había algo en ella...

-Esta hecho, Heda-dijo Murphy.

Lexa sonrió y respiró pesadamente cunado de repente, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de nuevo, esta vez con Clarke, Aden, otros chicos y un curandero que parecía tener todo lo que necesitaban.

-Murphy, aparta-gruño Clarke.

-A sus ordenes-dijo Murphy mirando intercambiando una mirada con Lexa.

Lexa sonrió y lo miró apartarse antes de ver a Aden correr al otro lado de la cama para saltar a ella y tomar la mano de su maestra con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Que me dices ahora, Heda? Voy a salvarte el trasero-dijo Aden.

-Oh, que honor-murmuró Lexa.

Clarke sonrió antes de instruir al curandero como hacer la transfusión de sangre, luego, cogió a Murphy y lo arrastró a su lado, pasandole una daga para que la pusiera en el fuego antes de mirar a Lexa a los ojos.

-Quema bien la daga, Murphy, la necesito ardiendo-dijo Clarke.

-Si, señora-dijo Murphy.

-Tengo...tengo todo controlado, Lexa, voy a salvarte-respiró Clarke mirandola con algo de miedo-...voy a salvarte...

-Clarke...

-Tu espirítu va a quedarse donde esta y...y vamos a traer paz a mi estúpida gente y a la tuya y...-continuó Clarke.

-Clarke...

-Y vamos a tener más momentos como los de antes, Lexa, solo tienes que resistir y luchar un poco más...-siguió Clarke.

-Ai hod yu in, Clarke-respiró Lexa.

Todo se quedó en absoluto silencio ante la sorpresa y la curiosidad de Murphy que pareció tener respuesta cuando Clarke besó a Lexa con una desesperación y ferocidad que solo podía significar una cosa.

 _Estoy demasiado mayor para estos dramas..._

-Te amo..-susurró Clarke contra sus labios antes de separarse y mirar al curandero-. ¿Esta todo listo?

-Sha, Wanheda-dijo el curandero.

-¡Murphy!

-Aquí esta-dijo Murphy presentando la daga al rojo vivo.

Clarke suspiró y asintió mirando a Lexa quien parecía asustada pero a la vez plena de confianza en la mujer que ahora se acercaba a su herida con el arma tan roja como la llama.

-Esto va a dolerte, Lexa pero tengo que sacar la bala y hacerte la transfusión y cerrar la herida-dijo Clarke.

-Hazlo-susurró Lexa.

-Bien...bien-susurró Clarke.

Murphy se posició al lado de Lexa, agarrando sus piernas mientras instruía a los chicos a coger los brazos y la cabeza de la líder para que no pudiera moverse mientras Clarke hacia su trabajo.

Porque nada podía salir mal.

-¿Lista?-preguntó Clarke.

-Hazlo.

Y entonces lo hizo, incrusto la daga en la herida y escuchó a Lexa gritar de dolor pero no podía detenerse, no todavía. Tras varios minutos y con la voz de Lexa ronca por los gritos, Clarke, con su cara manchada de sanger oscura y sus lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, logró sacar la bala y suspiró, mirando al curandero.

-Dame hilo y una aguja al rojo vivo y haz la transfusión con Aden-dijo Clarke tan pronto como vio al curandero todavía en shock-. ¡Vamos!

El curandero corrió a hacer lo que le había pedido y Clarke suspiró, pasando a la segunda fase de su plan mientras Lexa sudaba y temblaba como si fuera algo débil y a punto de romperse.

-Tranquila, Lexa-susurró Clarke-. No voy a dejarte morir.

-¿Solo...sabes...hablar de mi...muerte?-tembló Lexa con un toque de humor.

Clarke la miró y sonrió lentamente antes de proceder a coser la herida y el curandero últimaba la transfusión, que rápidamente se produjo cuando el tubo conectado a Aden entro al tubo conectado a Lexa y a sus venas.

-Bien...bien-susurró Clarke mirando a curandero-. Tenemos que mantenerlo así un par de horas, luego Aden será reemplazado por otro y cada dos horas los cambiaremos hasta que Lexa este estable.

-Sha, Wanheda-susurró el curandero.

Murphy suspiró, incomodo por la situación y miró sobre los chicos que habían venido con el que estaba dandole sangre a Lexa y que ahora estaban sentados en el suelo, meditando mientras esperaban su turno.

-Eh...-le dijo a uno de los que estaban allí sentado-. ¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros?

El chico no se movió pero señalo un espacio delante de él que Murphy tomó como suyo antes de hacer lo mismo que estaban haciendo y sintiendo una extraña paz adueñarse de él.

-¿Que es...?

-Los espiritus nos hablan-dijo una chica-. Uno de nosotros será Heda un día y ellos nos preparan.

Murphy no dijo nada más, solo se dejo adueñar por la paz del lugar mientras que, no muy lejos de él, Clarke apoyaba su frente en la mano de Lexa y dejaba escapar un suspiro. Aden se había quedado dormido rápidamente y ahora, con los demás meditando, sentía que ella y Lexa estaba de nuevo solas, perdidas la una en la otra.

-Clarke...-susurró Lexa.

Clarke levantó la mirada y sonrió, estrechando sus ojos para detonar el cariño tan abrumador que la envolvía cada vez que miraba a Lexa, durante mucho tiempo se había negado este sentimiento pero ahora, después de todo, ya no podía negarlo más.

-Tu gente...-susurró Lexa.

-Mi gente puede esperar un poco más-dijo Clarke estirando su mano para acariciar la frente y el pelo de la Comandante-. Ahora mismo solo necesito asegurarme de que estas bien.

-Pero...

-Shhh...pero nada-dijo Clarke dandole a Lexa una pequeña sonrisa antes de besar sus labios y detenerse allí unos segundos para mirarla a los ojos-. Te amo y no quiero negarlo más. Vas a ponerte bien y entonces, solo entonces, volveré con mi gente.

Lexa levantó una ceja y dejó escapar una sonrisa antes de asentir y mirar al espacio que quedaba en la cama, una mirada que Clarke siguió y que la hizo sonreir antes de proceder a hacer lo que Lexa le pedía con la mirada.

La líder del cielo subio a la cama y con sumo cuidado, se tumbo al lado de Lexa y puso una mano sobre su cara mientras escondía su cara y su melena rubia en el hueco del cuello de Lexa y sentía a la Comandante abrazarla con la mano que tenía libre y que apenas podía mover ahora mismo.

-Gracias por salvarme, Clarke-murmuró Lexa-. Ai hod yu in...

-Gracias por no dejarte vencer-murmuró Clarke cerrando los ojos y respirando con pesadez-. Te amo.

Lexa respiró y sintió la fuerza de Clarke a su lado mientras las dos iban cayendo en el sueño para descansar y soñar en el futuro donde no tendrían que ser más que Lexa y Clarke, sin barreras, sin promesas incumplidas.

Solo ellas, contra el mundo.


End file.
